warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lunaro/@comment-197.165.182.220-20160617125749
Hek again So to break the disagreement in here there's something we all agree with which is the page isn't edited enough or, in my opinion, at all. The side which I'm on which says that conclave sucks and full of flaws in general is absolutely true and reason because DEs have not made a single step forward in development regarding concept of PvP in game and all related issues and that is why almost nobody plays conclave nor archwing and 99.9% of recruit chat is about PvE. However, I believe we have no right to speak about it "anymore" because we ourselves never incourged each other to try new things that is aside from PvE and only focus on it which yield this poor development of PvP. But also the other side of people specially on the wiki, and I'm not going to name any of them since they are probably going to respond themselves, have no right to reject our opinions and calling it "salt" nor speak at all in thier weak positioning when the page is absolutely usless, as all what they do is replying to comments with empty lines rather than trying to explain and illustrate what they are on, instead they act as trolls. Okey so why is it important because a trustworthy wiki like this one which attracts the frustraded people in game for answers and generally when they don't find any answers they will rage. Now aisde from the two useless vidoes let me explain the first impression and wiskrak videos. The first impression one actually explains a lot of flaws in the game mode which should be taken in consider ( of course not by the DEs because they don't listen) by players before they attempt the game at all. Wiskrak's actually dsiplays two important things one of them is him being idle most of the time trying to concentrate on the ball landing positions which is very risky because the other teammate as I stated can harras him all the time making him unable to defend but luckily in his match he was harrassed once. Another thing which is the passing which as u can see did not help scoring any goal meaning that teamwork is not a thing and only a solo catches the ball will be able to score. Of course he and his teammates can defend well, in any sport irl or virtual defending possibly a lot easier than attacking, which only require dash and melee to drop the ball and not even seize it and pass it but mostly hit it hard to launch forward in unstable way. Sadly he did not engage a lot which drops the awful checking mechanism. Anyway I'm not bothered to log in and edit the page, add some tips with some images and suggestions as well as notable glitches and bugs but right now, or even at any time, there is no queue in lunaro because everybody is farming for cosmetics in FFA or TDM which honestly a thing I'd do with all the mods I have and weapons rather than running after a ball that is hard to see and brawl against 3 or 4 people alone.